Silent Love
by pppeppermint
Summary: I met her two weeks ago,  she was a girl which going to be deaf, but I love her... ShikaFemNaru


**Title : Silent Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Foul language, gender bender, bad grammar and spelling –English is not my mother language-

* * *

**

.

I met her two weeks ago, in the hospital. She is in one of the isolation room, her family put her there. The only thing I know that her earring deteriorated and her visions blurred. If you asked me who is she... Actually I never knew her. But, recently I came to the hospital almost every day just to visit her. I wonder why... She even don't know me ... I mean the real me..

**Flash back**

"You have to get rest mister Nara, I suggest you not to use your hand for a while, your wound may get worse. Be careful" said the doctor. I sighed, troublesome, I thought.

I nodded to the doctor, although my heart said opposite. "When can I play the violin again, doc? I mean I need to play it, even only briefly. The doctor looked at me, she frowned. "You cannot play the violin for a while Mr. Nara, or you will never be able to play violin anymore" I stunned. I hate if I can play the violin for a while, but, it much worse if I wouldn't be able to play my violin anymore.

I left the room after excused myself to the blonde doctor, I could see her name tag, it wrote "Tsunade". I bowed and went out to go back to my home.

I busy to think about my wound, how could I stand without play my violin, it's like my soul mate, urghhh...I hate this. Suddenly when I passed the isolated room near the room that I used to check my wound, I saw a woman who looked at the glass wall where I passed, blonde women with blue eyes like the sky, very beautiful. My curiosity made me stun there in front of her –between the glass wall- and staring at her.

Her eyes caught me, I suddenly felt nervous and started to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Sa..Suke?"She asked. I turned my head to her. She looked at me seriously, she squinted her eyes to see me. I wonder why..

"Sasuke? Is that you? I'm waiting for you... they locked me here, I'm sorry I can't see you clearly... my visions blurred because of this wall..." She explained, her eyes kept look at me. I approached her, I knew this is bad, I should not do this, but my foot thought the opposite, kept walk toward the glass wall.

The blonde girl smile, her hair was longer than I thought, I could see it clearly when I am in front of her now, nearer than the first time I approached her.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my throat seemed to choke. _I am not Sasuke_, I want to say that, but I can't, I don't really know why..."Oh..I forgot to tell you... I can't hear clearly... just write down what you want to say in the keyboard under this glass wall" she said. I turned my head just to find the keyboard which is in front of my stomach.

I wrote down. "Why are you here?" she read it and chuckled. "Haha... don't say you forgot that I am sick, that's why I need to be here..." I stunned, then wrote again "What kind of illness?"

She was silent for a while and said again "the doctor said that I'm going to be deaf...it can't be helped..."

_Deaf? But why she locked in the isolated room?_

Many questions appeared, the blonde girl with her blue eyes had been fascinated me...

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

And here I am... in front of the hospital again. She still thought that I am Sasuke. The boy that I knew recently her former lover. She was being in the isolated room because she was always screaming over the day when she found out that her lover had left her. Her family cannot stand anymore, so that's why they put her in the isolated room of the hospital which is I knew that belong to her family.

Her hearing is getting worse lately, doctor Tsunade said (after she knew about me and Naruko –the blonde girl's name-) she cannot hear the bell anymore, she will need a hearing device... I don't know what to do. I actually a stranger who came to her life as her former lover, but I also can't denied that I couldn't leave her now, even later... she locked me... she locked my heart ... it's filled with her now. I know it strange for a person like me –who usually get bored quickly- and don't like the troublesome things, would fall with a person who I really don't know.

I also could stop complain because I couldn't play my violin. My world filled with the blonde girl now... even I never knew how to explain to her that I am not Sasuke, I am Nara Shikamaru.

I walked in the hospital corridor; my destination was the isolated room where Naruko is there.

"Shikamaru!" called someone; I turned and saw the blonde doctor, "Tsunade". She walked toward me. Lately, she called me with my first name, not my last name anymore, she trusted me to take care her grand-daughter, Naruko.

"What's up doctor?" I asked, faced her directly.

She smiled and said "You came again, huh?" She chuckled, " I 'm glad that Naruko had someone like you. Thanks anyway, she is getting better on her attitude. Recently she never screamed anymore. It's all because of you!" I sighed, it's not because of me actually... it's because she thought that I am her former lover.

"It's not me... she thought that I am Sasuke, not Shikamaru" I turned my head, facing the ground. She smiled, I knew it, I could see her smile it even I am not faced her. "You will never know if you never ask right?" I turned my head to face her. But, she just grinned and walked away.

I never can ask my question, maybe later, I need to go to Naruko's room now, if I could say it in her room. I never really went to her room. I only faced her in front of the glass wall. I am afraid if she knows that I am not her lover, and I believe that the wall could hide me, because she ever said that the wall was little blurred.

I stood in front of the glass wall. She smiled at me when she realized my presence. "Halo there" she said. "How are you?". I turned to the keyboard and wrote down my note "I am fine, how about you?"

She smiled again, "I am deaf now... I need to use a hearing device, maybe tomorrow I could have one". I stunned. Don't know what to say. I wrote again "Listen... even my voice will not reach you anymore later... just remembers and knows, that I always be here, be with you". She stunned for a while after read my note from the screen in front of her. She smiled again, soft smile.

"Could you come in? I need you to be here beside me, so that I know that I never alone. Please..."

I gasped. Impossible, she could recognize that I am not him, her lover. I still stood in my place. She said again "Or ... you feel disgusted with me?" asked the blonde girl, she smiled sadly.

I wrote again "I am not like what you thought... how about that? I am afraid that you will disappoint..." she turned her head to face me and smiled. "You will never know until you try it right?"

* * *

"_**You will never know if you never ask right?"

* * *

**_

And after that –even I don't know why- I walked toward her room and slowly turned the door knob.

I could see the blonde girl clearly, her hair was beautiful and her eyes really remind me to the sky.

"Welcome..." she said to me with smile. Wait... she smiled? She does not even show her shocked face.

"How ...?" I lost my words after saw the glass wall was clear, she lied that she could see me clearly because of the glass, she lied when she said the glass was make her vision blurred, because I even could see people in the outside of the glass wall in this distance. She smiled sadly, "I am sorry, I cannot heard you, could you please write down what you want to say on this screen?" she asked then hand me over a digital screen.

"You lied?" I wrote my question and showed her. She shook her head and smiled. "I knew from the beginning that you are not Sasuke" she paused, gave me a sad face, "How could I don't recognize my former lover?" she chuckled. Then said again, her gaze was so gentle. "I am sorry, but, after you return my call, I was surprised. You are so gentle; you still came although you think that I was calling a wrong person..."

"Back then, I thought that you will never come again after our first meeting... but, I was wrong... Thank you..." she gave me the sad smile again "Will you still beside me now on and forever?"

I stood in my place, slowly I nodded. Then wrote on the screen and showed her

"I am Nara Shikamaru, and you?" I said it while smile to her. She stunned and smiled "I am Uzumaki Naruko, nice to meet you Shika.."

I wrote again... "Do you hear it? My voice... it reaching you right? My silent love for you...its from the heart, you know!" I grinned.

She looked at the screen with teary eyes, and nodded to me

"Yes... I heard it... always..."

* * *

**I specially made this for my best friend Yaki...**

**Tako**

**Hope you guys enjoy it too... thank you very much...**

**Ja ne..**


End file.
